


Peter At Hogwarts

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was Peter's first year in Hogwarts, he was rushing around his small home, packing all his belongings. Steve was busy making breakfast in the kitchen, while Tony, being Tony sits by the counter, sipping his coffee and reading the daily prophet."Peter! Are you done?" Steve calls out from the kitchen."Yeah, in a minute!" Peter shouts from the living room."Hunny, could you check on our son please." Steve said as he packs the sandwiches."Fine. I've already told him yesterday to pack his things." Tony sighs as he got off the counter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Peter Parker/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

It was Peter's first year in Hogwarts, he was rushing around his small home, packing all his belongings. Steve was busy making breakfast in the kitchen, while Tony, being Tony sits by the counter, sipping his coffee and reading the daily prophet.

"Peter! Are you done?" Steve calls out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, in a minute!" Peter shouts from the living room.

"Hunny, could you check on our son please." Steve said as he packs the sandwiches.

"Fine. I've already told him yesterday to pack his things." Tony sighs as he got off the counter.

"Peter. Come on. We're going to be late!" Tony said as he walks into the living room.

"I'm just trying to find my wand, dad." Peter sighs as he turns over the pillows on the couch.

Tony walks over to Peter and pulls up the wand from his back pocket.

"Open your eyes bigger next time. Come on now." Tony said as he waves the wand in Peter's face.

"Thanks dad. How do i look? Not to shabby for my first day?" Peter asked as he took his wand from Tony.

"You look amazing, like me. Let's go now." Tony chuckles as he mess up Peter's already messy bird nest hair.

"Pops! Dad's messing with my hair again!" Peter shouts for Steve.

"Come on now kids, we're running late!" Steve sighs as he walks into the living room.

Their drive to the train station was fast, thanks merlin for Steve's driving. Steve grabs Peter's trunk as Peter grabs the trolley. They pushed their trolley to platform 9 3/4. As they walked over to the crowded platform, Tony stops and held Peter's hands.

"Remember now, try to fit in and make new friends alright." Tony said as he straightened Peter's jumper.

"Remember, you can write to us alright, and if anything happens, you can go and see Professor Romanov or Professor Barnes, they're our close friends." Tony continued.

"Come on Dad, I'm just going to school." Peter sighs.

"It feels like only yesterday we adopted you, you were a small young boy. And now you're going to be a wizard Peter." Tony sighs.

"You're embarrassing me. I got to go now." Peter said.

"Alright all your trunks and things has already been loaded. Take care of yourself, son. And remember anything you can owl us a letter." Steve said as he got back to them.

"Thanks Pops. Yes I'll take care of myself. And please the both of you, take care of yourself. I don't want to read in the papers about my Pop's or my Dad's, are up to shitty things." Peter said as he hugs them goodbye.

"Take care Son, we love you." Steve said as he ruffles up Peter's hair.

"I love you too." Peter grins up as he waves at them goodbye.

Peter walks onto the train as it was about to go off, he had walk through a few cabins, and it was full, until he walks into a cabin where there was a bushy haired girl, and red headed boy and one messy looking boy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but all cabins seems full. I hope i can join you guys." Peter greets them as he slides the cabin door open.

"Sure thing you can join us." The girl said.

"Come on in then." The red headed boy said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said as she stood up, giving you the seat by the window.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron. Please take a seat." Ron greets him.

"I'm Peter. Peter Stark-Rogers. It's nice to meet all of you." Peter grins as he sat next to Hermione.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said as he offers his hand, Peter smiled at him and shook his hand.

"So are you a first year, Peter?" Ron asked as he look at him.

"Yeah. Are you guys too?" Peter replies.

"Yup. Are you nervous Peter?" Hermione asked him.

"I really am. Pops said that Hogwarts is the best choice honestly, i think he was from Hogwarts, and Dad is from Durmstrang." Peter shrugs.

"Wait, you have 2 dads?" Harry asked as it was something new to him.

"Obviously he does, listen to his last name. I bet you, your dad is Tony Stark, works for the ministry and Steve Rogers, greatest Auror alive." Ron said as he grins to Peter.

"Yeah, Dad is like the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that's where he met Pops. But well I'm adopted, and i never really met my parents." Peter shrugs.

"It's okay Peter, i lost my parents too when i was a baby. You know we could be friends and fit in together." Harry reassures him, Peter smiles at him softly.

Their journey was filled with stories and laughter, even Hermione tried teaching Peter some spells and Harry bought so many sweets and chocolates and they shared the sandwiches Steve packed for Peter. They changed into their robes when they were reaching Hogwarts.

As they wait nervously outside the great halls, Harry squeezed Peter's shoulder, reassuring him that it will be okay, that's when they met Draco and his goons, and Peter swear he could hex the hell out of him. Draco was annoying blonde pure blood git, which Peter starts to hate. They walked in the great hall, Peter was amazed at how big it is and how many students it had, he walked on and stood next to Ron and Harry as the sorting hat did his job.

Peter nervously tap his foot as he watch fellow students get sorted out to their houses, he heard Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and lastly Gryffindor. It was Peter's turn and it seems like everyone was watching him.

"Ah, Peter Stark-Rogers. I sense bravery. Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouts.

Peter jumps off the stool and made his way to his table, he could hear the applause and whistles as he took a seat next to Harry.

"It will be a great year indeed." A red haired boy said, next to Ron. Peter just smiles at him.

"I'm sorry, this is Fred and I'm George Weasley. We're Ron twin brothers, we're in our third year." George introduce himself as he leans over and offered a handshake.

"They're our prankster. I'm Lee Jordan." Lee Jordan introduce himself next to Peter.

"Well it will be an exciting year i hope." Peter chuckles nervously.

After dinner, they had went up to their common room, Peter thank every god that was listening to make him and Harry and Ron roommates, as he knew it was hard for him to make new friends. As he settles in bed, taking out a small parchment and some ink, he starts writing with his quill, he wrote a letter back home, to tell his dads that he had safely arrived and he made new friends, and he was now in Gryffindor. He folds his letter, he will send it out tomorrow morning. He pulls his cover up to his chest and falls asleep.

The next morning, Harry had woke Peter up, as it was their first day of classes. Peter rubs his tired eyes, as he sat up, there was a small package on his bed, he opens it and smiles. It was Steve old Quidditch robe and some of Tony jumpers, and there was a note for him.

"Congratulations on making into Gryffindor. We're proud of you. The weather gonna get chilly, here's some warm clothes. We got Dipsy so send it. Love Pops." It was signed off, Steve must have gotten Dipsy their house elves to send it to him.

Before Peter went out for breakfast, he walks over to his owl by his bed, handing him a the small letter for him to send back home. Peter then grabs his school bag and heads off for first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well Harry Potter wasn't the only one that had been picked on constantly by Draco Malfoy, Peter too was picked on. let's see how will Peter handle this when he can't control his magic when he's angry.

It was their first term in Hogwarts, Peter was struggling with his classes as he was really trying to fit in, but it was hard when everyone found out who his dads were. Wherever he went, everyone was interested about Steve Rogers or Tony Stark. The professors were comparing him with Steve’s progress. The senior students were asking about how his dads were, and what made it worst, Draco Malfoy constantly breathing down his neck and taunting him for not being a pure blood like him.

It was another day in Professor Snape class, it was double potion today. Peter was struggling with his ingredients next to Harry, while Ron was across them with Hermione by his side. Peter was slicing through his frog’s liver when Draco starts taunting him.

“Look at him, can’t even cut the frog liver well, huh Rogers.” Draco said as he walks up to their table.

“Ignore him,Peter. You’re doing well.” Hermione said.

“Shove off Malfoy.” Ron glares at him.

“Leave him alone, will you.”Harry said to him.

“You can’t back yourself up huh, pity.” Draco said.

“Come at me one more time, I fucking swear, Malfoy.” Peter warns him.

What people didn’t know that Peter couldn’t control his magic when he’s angry, he had a few accidents when he was younger, that nearly caused his house to catch on fire. Peter was known to do accidental magic when he was a toddler, and Steve had to pull him out of muggles school, not wanting to risk the muggles knowing about the magical world.

“Leave my family name out of your mouth.” Draco warns him, as he grabs Peter by his collar.

“Hands off!” Harry said as he got up and pushed Draco aside.

With that the chauldron on the table flew and hit Draco in the face. Draco falls on his butt, he groans as he wipes his bleeding nose, Peter stood up fuming as Harry pulls him back, preventing him from hitting Draco.

“What’s the commotion over here?” Professor Snape said as he walks up to their table.

“Mr Malfoy, are you okay?” Professor Snape asked as he help Draco up.

“It was Peter, Professor. He threw the chauldron at me.” Draco groans as he got up.

“50 points from Gryffindor. Just like your father huh, Rogers. Always causing trouble.” Professor Snape said.

“Leave my father out of this.” Peter warns him, he was fuming mad.

“To Professor Dumbledore office right now.” Professor Snape said as he points his finger to the exit.

Peter swears under his breath and grabs his bag and his books on the table. He looks over at Harry who just told him that he will see him there after class. He walks out of the classroom. As he made his way to Professor Dumbledore office, he bumps into Professor Natasha Romanov, who was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“Where you heading to, Mr Stark Rogers?” Professor Natasha greets him.

“Professor Dumbledore office. Kinda got in trouble in Professor Snape class today.” Peter sighs.

“Let me walk with you then, I’m heading there too.” Professor Natasha said, Peter just nods at her.

“How’s school going?” Professor Natasha asked him.

“Okay I guess.” Peter sighs.

They continue their walk quietly, Peter was hesitant to see Professor Dumbledore, he sighs as he walks up the steps to his office, trying to drag his foot as slow as possible. He knocks on Professor Dumbledore office, and the door opens by itself. And there in the office Professor Dumbledore was waving him in, Peter took a step in, not realising he had a guest.

“Professor Snape asked me to see you, Sir.” Peter said softly.

“Oh it’s wonderful to see you boy. Come here, have a seat. I’ve made some tea for us.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Your fathers here came today, they flooed in 5 minutes before you reach here.” Professor Dumbledore said, as he points to the chairs across of him.

“Are you expelling me, Professor?” Peter asked softly.

“Expelling you? That must be a joke Peter. I was about to tell them that you were exceptionally well for the past few months during your flying lessons. And I was wondering if they were okay to let you fly with the Quidditch team, since Harry too was offered the position on the team.” Professor Dumbledore chuckles.

“Yes Pete, Professor Dumbledore here, wrote to us recently about your progress over here. I’m really proud of you.” Tony said as he looks at Peter.

“Guess who’s getting his Christmas present earlier?” Steve said as he hands Peter the new Nimbus 2000.

“Merlin. Thank you guys.” Peter said as he held the broom, examining it.

“So what’s is this about expelling you?” Tony asked a she sips his tea.

“Well there was an accident in double potion today, and I got mad. And my chauldron actually flew from my table to Draco Malfoy’s face. You can ground me or take this broom away from me” Peter sighs.

“That’s ridiculous honestly, I will never ground you, Pete. Also this Draco kid, is it Lucius kid?” Tony asked.

Just then the office door was thrown open and storms in Lucius Malfoy with Draco by his side, Lucius was huffing as he walks up to them.

“Professor! How could you let this thing happen to my son!” Lucius Malfoy said angrily.

“Now, now, Lucius, is that how you come into my office. Barging in like that. Like you own the place? Let young Draco Malfoy explain what happen.” Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco explains what happen, twisting the story, leaving the fact that he kept taunting Peter forever. And Peter was huffing with anger, he turns to Tony, hoping that Tony doesn’t get angry, but Steve just smiles at him, Steve knows what’s best.

“And next thing I knew, the chauldron was in my face.” Draco ends his story. With that quills starting flying to him, they levitated inches away from his face.

“Are you going to leave out the fact that you have been bullying me, making fun of me for the past few months.” Peter huffs.

“Professor!” Lucius said as he points to the quill.

“Now, now Peter. Breathe now child.” Professor Dumbledore said as he squeezed Peter’s shoulders.

“I think the parents have heard what Draco Malfoy has said, and they could see how angry Peter can get. So how do we settle this?” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Expel him, I say.” Lucius Malfoy said.

“Well if just because Peter can’t control his anger, you want to expel him. Well dearest Draco Malfoy here can’t control his mouth, shouldn’t he be expel too?” Steve said as he turns to Professor Dumbledore.

“Sounds good, Steven. Let me get the papers ready then. Expelling both boys, that’s good news.” Professor Dumbledore said as he walks to his table.

“Now now Professor, let’s not be rash.” Lucius Malfoy said.

“Oh I won’t expel them, until Draco himself apologies to Peter over here.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Go on Draco.” Lucius nudges him.

“But Father.” Draco groans.

“Hurry up Draco. I heard once you’re expelled from Hogwarts, no school will accept you, unless your parents are an alumni from their school. Well lucky Peter, I’m from Durmstrang, and Peter has the perfect score.” Tony smirks at him.

“Fine, I’m sorry.” Draco said as he looks over at Peter.

“Now that’s nice to hear. Also Draco one more thing I have to remind you.” Steve said as he walks over to Draco, bending down and whispering to his ear.

“Call my son a mudblood one more time, I won’t mind to throw your father into Azkaban. Cos I have tons of dirt on him.” Steve whispers, he then turns to Lucius and winks at him.

“Have a good day then.” Steve said as he pats Draco’s shoulders and walks over to Peter.

Draco groans and walks out with his father, who was fuming mad with him. As before they left the office, Professor Dumbledore calls out to Draco.

“Before I forget Draco, meet Gryffindor new Chaser! Peter Stark Rogers!” Professor Dumbledore shouts after him, smiling at the Malfoys.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally in their third year. Harry and Peter had gotten closer, both on field and off field. Peter has spend his first 2 years with the golden trio, enjoying every moment, where they studied together in the common room, where Harry and Peter fought side by side when Voldermort first came through. When they had to go home for Summer, Peter promised that he would write to Harry, which was disrupted by Dobby the house elf.
> 
> When Peter met Harry in their dorm room after summer, he throws himself on Harry, snuggling closer to him and said how much he misses Harry, they had spent their 2nd year together filled with crazy adventures. Peter was stunned by the Basilisk, and Harry swore he would kill it. They had spent the remaining days before summer came, flying around the Quidditch field, practicing for their matches. When Peter and Harry sat in their cabin, with Peter resting his head on Harry's shoulders, as Harry plays with his hair lightly.

They're finally in their third year. Harry and Peter had gotten closer, both on field and off field. Peter has spend his first 2 years with the golden trio, enjoying every moment, where they studied together in the common room, where Harry and Peter fought side by side when Voldermort first came through. When they had to go home for Summer, Peter promised that he would write to Harry, which was disrupted by Dobby the house elf.

When Peter met Harry in their dorm room after summer, he throws himself on Harry, snuggling closer to him and said how much he misses Harry, they had spent their 2nd year together filled with crazy adventures. Peter was stunned by the Basilisk, and Harry swore he would kill it. They had spent the remaining days before summer came, flying around the Quidditch field, practicing for their matches. When Peter and Harry sat in their cabin, with Peter resting his head on Harry's shoulders, as Harry plays with his hair lightly.

“What are you up to for Summer?” Peter asked as he glanced up to Harry,

“Well staying home i guess, the Dursley won't let me out at all.” Harry sighs.

“Well i can ask my dad to bring you over and you could spend summer with us.” Peter said as he sat up straight.

“It's fine Peter, i think i could survive a few weeks with them.” Harry reassures him.

“Remember Harry, I'm always here for you. And my dads are like yours. If you need someone to come and save you, i would be happy to floo them over.” Peter grins at him.

“Well I'll write to you, if they ever torture me alright.” Harry chuckles.

“Promise me alright.” Peter said as they got up and walks out of the cabin and off the train.

“I promise you.” Harry said as they walked over to the trolleys, loading their trunks on it.

As they pushed to the exit, Steve was there waiting by the car which was next to Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. Steve looks tall and handsome standing next to the big and chubby Vernon, as they walked closer, Harry pulls Peter into a hug.

“I'll see you after summer then. Happy holidays.” Harry said as he hugs Peter.

“I'll see you too. Remember to write to me, or i wouldn't mind to fly a dragon to your window Harry.” Peter said extra loud as they pulled apart.

“Oh hey there Mr Dursley. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Peter greets Vernon. Vernon just grunts at him.

“Pops!” Peter said as Steve walks up to them.

“Harry, how are you?” Steve greets Harry as he grabs Peter's bag pack.

“I'm good Mr Rogers. How are you and your husband?” Harry greets him, as he stuffed his owl cage into the back seat of Uncle Vernon's car.

“Me and Tony are great, planning to adopt another child soon. How about that Harry, want to be my son?” Steve chuckles.

“He's my nephew.” Vernon hissed.

“Then treat him right. I won't mind sending a dragon over.” Steve warns him.

“I'll see you around Harry.” Steve said as he squeezed Harry's shoulders.

“See you soon.” Harry said as he smiles to Steve and waving to Peter.

Summer was great, Peter enjoyed the trips he had with Steve and Tony. When they got back to London, the news broke out about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban. Tony and Steve was on high alert, they literally kept Peter at home till the school start. As Tony drops off Peter at King Cross station, he hugs Peter.

“I really want to transfer you to another school, but i know how much you love your friends and Quidditch. Please keep yourself safe.” Tony said as hugs Peter.

“I will dad. Plus i have the greatest Auror as a dad. Obviously you will keep me safe. Also Professor Dumbledore is there, he will tell you if anything happens to me.” Peter reassures him.

“Well Steve is away finding Sirius Black, and I'm really worried to send you back.” Tony sighs as they pulled apart.

“Trust me dad, Hogwarts is safe. I've got to go now, the train is leaving soon.” Peter said as he tries to pull away.

“I love you Peter.” Tony calls out, as Peter runs off.

“I love you too Dad!” Peter shouts as he got onto the train.

“I love you Peter.” Draco teased him as Peter walks pass him.

“Shove off Malfoy.” Peter growls as he pushed Draco away.

Peter shoves Draco away, as he walks to the end of the cabins, looking through each cabin, trying to find his bestfriends, and when he finally got to the end, Harry had just finished telling the other two something, because when Peter stood outside the door, they both looked shocked.

“Harry!” Peter whines as he throws himself onto Harry's lap.

“Peter.” Harry said as he nuzzled against Peter's neck.

“I miss you.” Peter said as he hugs Harry.

“Be careful there, you might kick Professor Lupin.” Ron hissed as he looks at them.

“And i miss you both too.” Hermione laughs as she looks at the boys.

“So, tell me about your summer guys.” Peter said as he sat up next to Harry.

As they talked and told stories about their trips, Hermione trip to Paris, Ron's trip to Egypt where they met Bill, and Harry's trip on the knight bus. The train suddenly stops, and it had gotten extremely cols, that when they breath out, water vapors coming out of their mouth, Harry held Peter's hands in the darkness, entangling their fingers, and suddenly their cabin door slides open, Peter knows how does a Dementors looks like, and Peter froze next Harry, as the Dermentors came closer to him.

Next thing Peter knew, Harry fainted in his arms. Peter shook him awake, Harry looks at him, blurry eyes. Harry tries to sit up but he was too weak. Professor Lupin then hands him a chocolate, Harry was still hazy, as he looks up at him.

“I said, please eat the chocolate Harry. It will help.” Professor Lupin said.

“Yes Harry, eat it. Pops gave me some the other time when he had top bring me along to visit Azkaban.” Peter said as he helps Harry up.

“Thank you.” Harry said as he took a bite of the chocolate.

“Rest up now Harry, we will reach Hogwarts soon.” Ron said as he crouch in front of Harry.

Harry just nods tiredly, as he lays on Peter's lap instead. Peter lazily threads his fingers in Harry's soft locks. Their train ride was quiet, then they got changed into their robes. As they got into the great hall, Harry took a seat next to Peter, as he rest his chin against Peter's shoulders, feeling really tired.

“Hey Potter. I heard you fainted.” Draco laughs.

'Shove off Malfoy.” Ron said.

“Let him be, Ron. He will be lucky if my father doesn't charge his father for his annoying son.” Peter said as he glares at Draco.

“One wrong move, Malfoy. You will be visiting your father in Azkaban.” Peter warns him.

“You can't threaten me.” Draco growls.

“Try me. One owl is all i need to send poor mother and father to Azkaban.” Peter warns him.

“Hush now guys, we don't want Professor Dumbledore to hear us.” Hermione said across the table.

“Is everything okay?” Professor Barnes clears his throat as he walks by them.

“Sure is Sir.” Peter grins up to him.

If only they knew Professor Barnes and Professor Wilson were his Pop's bestfriends and also his Quidditch coach, and how close there were over the past few summers, with Barnes and Wilson teaching him cool tricks on his broom.

“Then hush now, Professor Dumbledore is making his speech.” Professor Barnes glares at Draco.

“You don't want me to cut off your points especially at the start of the school term.” Professor Wilson appears glaring at the boys.

Soon all of them turns their head forwards, and listen to what Professor Dumbledore's speech. Well it's going to be another roller coaster ride for them then. Welcome to their third year in Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd year in Hogwarts was a crazy ride indeed, Peter had joined Harry to sneak around the castle, trying to find clues. Peter had helped Harry with his classes, they worked so hard with their boggarts, Harry's boggart was a dementor while Peter's was an angry Tony who had told him that he didn't want Peter anymore. 

Peter had spent that night weeping in his bed as he scribbled a note back to his parents. Harry who had just finished his Quidditch training, and fresh out of the shower had walked in, he heard the sobbing, and dumbs his broom on his bed and he walks over to Peter's bed, he pulls the curtain aside and his heart broke when he saw Peter swollen eyes, he sat on Peter's bed, wiping the tears running down Peter's cheeks. Peter looks up and tries to wipes his tears away, Harry smiles at him softly and pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"Hush now, Peter. Everything gonna be okay." Harry comforts him.

"But what if Tony didn't want me anymore?" Peter sobs in the warm embrace.

"Well if they don't want you, Professor Barnes would love to adopt you then." Harry said, as he rubs Peter's back.

"Oh Harry." Peter sobs louder.

Harry sighs and hugs him longer, Harry had this weird feeling in his stomach, when he looked down Peter had already fallen asleep in his arms, Harry reposition themselves and laid in his bed, with Peter resting on his shoulders. They laid there as dinner time passed, Harry too had fallen asleep. When Harry woke up, he was laying on Peter's chest, Peter was reading a book with one of his hand while the other wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"Hey." Harry yawns.

"You must be exhausted. I called Dobby to grab some food for us. You want to freshen up?" Peter asker as he looks down. Harry just shook his head and hugs Peter's waist. Peter smiles and kissed his forehead.

"You kissed me." Harry said as he looks up.

"Yeah, pop does that alot whenever i lay on him, it makes me feel safe." Peter replied.

"I like that." Harry smiles.

"Then it shall be our thing then." Peter grins at him, ruffling his already messy hair.

Harry was now in private training with Professor Lupin, they were trying to master the Patronous charm, Professor Lupin was pushing Harry to his limit.

"Professor, I'm tired." Harry sighs as he sat on the ground.

"Fine Harry, eat some chocolate. Get some rest." Professor Lupin said as he hands him some chocolate.

"Thanks. Why is it so hard to do this charm?" Harry sighs as he grabs the chocolate.

"Well you have to work on your happiest memories for it to work." Professor Lupin said as he seals back the boggart.

"Professor, hold on. Let me try one more memory. I believe it could help me." Harry said as he stood up and brush his pants.

"Sure thing. Wands ready." Professor Lupin said as he opens the cupboard again. Harry nods and lift his wand.

"Concentrate on it Harry." Professor Lupin said.

Harry kept repeating in his head, telling himself he could do it. He set his mind on one memory, and he saw the blue lights at the end of his wand. Harry continues to concentrate on the memories, the memory of Peter. Their first flight on their broom, their first Quidditch game, their first time getting caught, the first time Peter got him a gift, the first letter Peter wrote him, their first hug and lastly to their first cuddle in bed. The blue light continue to glow and got bigger, next thing he knew, the boggart was no longer there.

"Good job Harry!" Professor Lupin cheered as he walks over to Harry.

"Was that good enough, professor?" Harry asked tiredly.

"It could be better, you should concentrate on it even more, and i bet that your patronous will be strong enough." Professor Lupin said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"I think i should head off for dinner, i promised Peter i would see him later." Harry said as he grabs his bag.

"Alright see you later then." Professor Lupin replied.

"Also Harry, i wonder which memory did you choose?" Professor Lupin asked as he turns to him.

"It was Peter." Harry replied with a soft smile and left the classroom.

  
Harry walks to the dining hall, with a stupid smile on his face. He chuckles and shook his head. As he walks in, Peter was already there, reading a book he just bought, since it was the Hogsmeade weekend, Peter looks up from his book and smiles when Harry walks over to him. Harry dumps his bag on the seat next to him, and sat next to Peter. Peter leans onto him, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I miss you." Peter sighs as opens his book again.

"And i miss you too." Harry replies as he grabs a chicken leg and ate it.

"So how was it?" Peter asked him.

"Some progress though. But I'm exhausted honestly." Harry sighs into his chicken.

"We can get some rest later. Dad send us some tea, Pop got you some books too." Peter said as he pats the paper bag next to him.

"You met them?" Harry asked as he sips his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, dad had to meet Professor Barnes and Wilson, so he met me there." Peter shrugs as he flips to the next page.

"Nice. Are you going to eat then?" Harry asked him, as he looks to his side.

"Feed me please." Peter pouts as he looks up to Harry.

"Fine, tell me what you want." Harry chuckles next to him.

"Mash potato please and some chicken too." Peter replies as he turns to another page.

"Alright, open up." Harry said as he took a spoonful of mashed potato.

"Mmhmm." Peter moans as he ate his food.

Harry's stomach did a flip, and he was blushing as he fed Peter. He couldn't help it but smile to himself, just then he could hear laughter from the Slytherin table.

"Oh poor Peter, need to be fed like a baby." Draco said loudly, the whole table burst into laughter.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Peter glares at him.

"Aren't you old enough to feed yourself, Rogers?" Draco continued.

"Or is it you miss your daddy feeding you." Draco laughs mockingly.

Just then Peter sat up and threw his book to Draco, hitting him in the head. Draco groans and rub his head. Draco then throws his plate to Peter, only for Peter to dodge it.

"Mr Malfoy! This is a dining hall, not a training grown!" Professor Barnes hissed as he walks to their table.

"Peter started it!" Draco protested.

"What i saw was you throwing a plate at him! 50 points from Slytherin!" Professor Barnes demanded.

"That's biase! He threw a book at me!" Draco stood up and points to Peter.

"100 points from Slytherin then! Detention for you Mr Malfoy!" Professor Barnes warns him.

"Try one more time, i swear you get a month of detention!" Professor Wilson said as he walks over to them.

"Now sit!" Professor Wilson continued.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco hissed.

"That's it! 1 month detention and no Quidditch for you!" Professor Wilson said as he turns to Draco, pointing a finger to him.

"And your father can come to us personally." Professor Barnes warns him, as both him and Professor Wilson walks over to the teacher's table.

"Come on Peter, let's finish our dinner and get back to our room. I really want to lay down now." Harry sighs as he nudges Peter.

"Alright. Hold up." Peter replies as he sat up.

"Accicio my book." Peter chants and soon his book flew back to him.

They finished their dinner and went up to their dorm, they went back to their room, Peter throws his bag on his bed as he took out the tea set that Steve had packed in his trunk, Harry had went off to take a shower while Peter brewed them some cup of tea. When Harry got back, Peter was already in bed , changed into his sleeping clothes. Harry smiles and walks over to him and sat on his bed.

"Here, some tea to help you sleep." Peter said as he hands him a cup of it.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took it and took a sip, he moans into the cup, feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat.

"Pop told me to slip in some sleeping potions too, to help you sleep tonight." Peter said as he sips his own tea, he puts it back on the table and took out his book.

"Can i sleep here tonight?" Harry asked as he placed his cup on the bed side table

  
"Sure. Come here." Peter said as he pats his empty side.

Harry then lays next to Peter, as Peter read his book. Peter rest an arm over Harry's shoulders, as he flips to the next page. Within seconds, Harry was lightly snoring by his side, Peter chuckles softly, he brushed Harry's long fringe aside and kissed his scar goodnight. Peter closed his book and pulled his curtain, he then falls asleep next to Harry, hugging his waist.


	5. chapter 5

4th year, Harry sits in the cabin, humming to himself as he watched the students walks around the station, saying goodbyes to their parents, Harry sighs as he waited for his friends to come, they was a light tap on the window next to him, Harry turns, he couldn't help it but smile, it was Peter. He had grown taller and somehow his body was a lot muscular than the last time they met. Harry forgotten, Peter had went to Quidditch camp with Professor Barnes and Wilson.

Harry turns back to the window and Peter was gone, just in time for his cabin door to swing open and Peter jumps into Harry's arms. Pulling him closer.

“Peter! You're too strong, i can barely breathe.” Harry coughs.

“Oh i missed you so much. I'm sorry i couldn't catch you during the Quidditch cup, Bucky and Sam got us special tickets instead. Hope you're doing fine, Harry.” Peter greets him as he lets him go.

“It's okay, I'm glad you're fine. It was a crazy night.” Harry said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Where's Hermione and Ron?” Peter asked as he realized they were alone.

“They went to meet the other Gryffindor instead. How was summer?” Harry asked him.

“It was great, training was crazy. Bucky had me awake very early for training, and Sam made me eat a lot” Peter sighs as he lays his head on Harry's shoulders.

“Merlin, I'm getting too big, i can't lay on your shoulders now.” Peter sighs.

“But i can lay on yours.” Harry grins as he lays his head on Peter's shoulders.

“Look, Harry with his boyfriend.” Draco teased as he stood by the cabin door.

“Oh look, Malfoy with his dumb sidekicks.” Peter replies, Draco glares at him.

“Oh Malfoy, tell your dad he was lucky my dad didn't caught him.” Peter scoffs at him, Draco then turns and walks away.

“I wonder what does that git wants with you, always annoying you and hexing you.” Peter shook his head.

“It's as if he has a crush on you or something.” Peter sighs.

“Well he can have a crush on me for whatever reasons, I'm still in love with you, Peter.” Harry whispers to himself.

“You alright Harry?” Ron asked as he makes his way into the cabin.

“Did Malfoy bother you again?” Hermione asked as she sat across of him.

“Well he's obsessed with Harry, and it annoys me right now.” Peter sighs as he slings an arm over Harry's shoulders.

“Why would it annoy you, mate?” Ron asked as he unwraps a sandwich.

“Because I love Harry, you git. And i don't understand why would someone be obsess with him and tries to annoy him.” Peter sighs as he looks at Ron.

“Did he just say he love me?” Harry asked himself, just in time for Hermione to locks eyes with him.

Hermione gave him a knowing look, Hermione and Harry have been writing letters to each other, Harry been trying to explore his feelings for Peter, he was questioning his sexuality, he wanted to know what he's experiencing was something new. Peter then threads his fingers into Harry's messy hair, and sniffed his hair, smiling to himself.

“Mate,that's disgusting honestly!” Ron protested as he threw his jacket to Peter.

“Honestly, Harry's shampoo is the most calming smell i ever loved. And i missed it so much. I'm so used to falling asleep to Harry's scent that summer was torturing.” Peter sighs as he lays his head on to Harry's shoulders.

“Come on Ronald. Let them be, they haven't seen each other for ages. Let them spent some time together.” Hermione said as she pulls Ron up, walking out of the cabin.

“We will be with the Twins and Lee Jordan.”Hermione said as she left them both.

“Ah, finally alone again. I missed you Harry.” Peter said as he hugs Harry's waist.

“Come here, lay down here.” Harry said as he pats his lap.

“Hehe yay.” Peter said as he lays on Harry's lap.

Harry threads his fingers in Peter's soft locks, watching as Peter slowly falls asleep as he hums his favorite song. The train ride was smooth when Hermione comes back to take her bag, she smiles at Harry who smiles back at her. “Be Happy.” Hermione mouths at him, Harry nods and smiles at her, she walks back out, reminding him to change into his robe before they arrive.

As they were done with dinner, the boys retreated back to their room, Ron handed them some new treats that the twins made, which honestly was cool. Peter pulls harry to his bed and lays next to him, laying on his chest as Harry threads his hair. Peter suddenly sat up and walked to his trunk.

“I got you something.” Peter said as he hands him his gift.

“Happy belated birthday, Harry.” Peter said.

Harry rips the wrapping slowly, he couldn't help it but smile, it was a broom cleaning kit, a new Chudley Cannons jersey with his name on it, and a banner. Harry jumps into Peter's arm as Peter swing him around.

“Best. Birthday. Present ever!” Harry cheered, as he kissed Peter's cheeks.

“I'm glad you love it.” Peter chuckles.

“Don't i get something too?” Ron asked as he walks up to them.

“Here, i know how much you love them. I got the team to sign it too.” Peter said as he tossed a package to Ron.

“Thank you Peter! I could kiss you right now!” Ron cheered as he opens the package, it was their club jersey and a banner.

“Hold on, only Harry get to do that to me.” Peter laughs, as Harry was still clinging on to him like a koala.

“I love you so much.” Harry said as he nuzzled into Peter's neck.

“And i love you too, my koala.” Peter sighs as hugs Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighs as he threw himself onto his bed, who the hell had put his name in the goblet of fire? He was done with all the questioning from every professor and it was past midnight. Everyone was asleep when Harry got into their dorm. Harry pulls the curtain close and cast the silencing spell, he then grabs a pillow and screams into it, Harry sobs lightly when his curtain was pulled back slightly, he looked up and there stood a tired Peter, rubbing his eyes.

“What time did they release you?” Peter whispers.

“Awhile ago. Did I wake you up?” Harry asked as he wipes his tears and sat up.

“No, I’m just not used to sleeping in an empty bed. Can I sleep here tonight?” Peter asked him.

“Sure thing. Come here.” Harry said as he moved aside giving Peter some space.

“Can we talk tomorrow; I just want to sleep tonight.” Peter yawns as he lays next to Harry, Harry nods and hugs his waist to sleep.

The rumours were going around about Harry being one of the champions for the Triwizard championship. There were Harry stinks badges going around, everyone would whisper about him, Harry would just drag himself around school, hanging his head low, not wanting to make any contact with anyone, he finds peace being back in his room with Peter. Ron even avoided him; Hermione was too busy studying. Peter stood by him till the very end, even if Ron was in the danger under the lake, Peter accepts the fact that Ron was Harry’s best friend, even when Harry asked one of the Patil twins instead of him to the Yule ball. Peter had spent the whole evening back in his room, laying in his bed, trying not to cry, he had taught Harry how to dance, how to hold someone properly. Peter was always there in the background, and Peter realised that he can never be a part of the golden trio, so Peter decided that this year would be the last year he ever bothered to love Harry.

When they got on the train for summer, Peter sat in the cabin alone, he lays his head on the window and watched as the students made their way into the cabins, he could hear Draco’s obnoxious laughter, he could hear the twins up to no good, he could even hear the annoying giggles of the Patil twins with Lavender Brown. He wanted so badly to go home, to escape from everything. Peter pulls his hoodie over him, pulling the hood to cover his face. His cabin door slides open, and the golden trio walks in, greeting him.

“Hey Peter.” Ron greets him.

“I’ve packed some food from Dobby, we could share.” Harry said as he sat next to Peter.

“Not hungry, just tired. Want to nap.” Peter replies quickly.

“Well mate, you haven’t been sleeping well I guess.” Ron shrugs.

“Peter, are you okay?” Hermione asked as she leans over to him.

“Yeah, I have to go. I need some fresh air.” Peter said as he just got up and left the cabin.

“What’s up with him?” Ron asked as he grabs a sandwich.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t been sleeping in my bed for weeks now, and he tends to walk alone to class now.” Harry sighs.

“Did you say something to him?” Hermione asked him.

“I don’t know, ever since I became the champion, after the second task, we kind of drift apart.” Harry sighs as he leans back into his seat.

“He used to just jump into my bed and we slept together but now he just pulls his curtain close and just be alone.” Harry sighs.

“Maybe give him time mate. Maybe he read the stories about you dating Hermione or the Cho girl.” Ron shrugs.

“But why would I date them when I’m in love with him?” Harry sighs.

“But why won’t you tell him then?” Hermione asked him.

“I don’t want to make things complicated for us. I mean I already like us this way, what if things changed? What if he’s not gay?” Harry sighs as he lays his head on the table.

“But what if he is. Harry, trust your guts will you.” Hermione sighs as she leans over and squeezed his hands. Just then Peter walks in, his eyes locked onto Hermione’s hand on Harry’s arm.

“I’m sorry, I’m disturbing your moment. I just need to grab my bag.” Peter said as he walks into the cabin and grabs his bag next to Harry.

“Peter, wait.” Harry said as he stood up.

“Where you going mate?” Ron asked him.

“Ginny and Neville asked me for some help with care for magical creature books. Since I’m good at it. I got to go.” Peter said as he pulls his bag and ran off.

“Peter!” Harry calls out. But Peter was long gone now.

As the train arrives at King Cross Station, Peter can’t be found, Harry grabs his trunk and pushed to the exit, Steve was loading the car with Peter’s trunk when Tony was hugging Peter as he sobs in his arm, Tony rubs his back, comforting him. Steve closed the car trunk and turns to see Harry who stood there and looked at them. Steve smiles and walked over.

“Is Peter okay, Steve?” Harry asked him.

“He will be fine; he’s just overwhelmed with his feelings right now. You can write to us alright. Have a great summer, Harry.” Steve said to him.

“You too Steve. I hope Peter will feel okay.” Harry sighs.

“He will. Give him time alright. Take care alright.” Steve said as he ruffles up Harry’s messy hair.

Harry smiles at him and walked to Uncle Vernon’s car, he loads his trunk and he watched as Steve drove away, it broke his heart to see Peter that upset. He got in the car and throws his head back on the headrest and sighs deeply. Another Summer without Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the summer before their fifth year, Harry was now at the Black household, he was laying on the sofa as Remus sat there reading his book and sipping his coffee, while Sirius was in his animagus form, laying by the fireplace. Harry sighs heavily as he sat up. Sirius then got up and walks over to Harry, laying his head on top of Harry's lap.

“Hey there.” Harry greets him, rubbing the back of his ears.

“I'm alright.” Harry sighs, as he play with Sirius' ears.

“I just miss Peter.” Harry continues, he could understand Sirius low growls and whines.

“Then write to him, Harry.” Remus said as he closed his book.

“I did, i wrote a letter everyday, i send an owl everyday, but i got no reply.” Harry sighs.

“I heard Steve is traveling around Europe with Tony, and Peter is under Sam and Bucky's care. I heard his at the Quidditch camp again.” Remus said.

“Should i maybe address to Sam and Bucky's house instead?” Harry asked.

“They're not even home, Buddy. Knowing them, they will spend their whole summer till the very last day.” Sirius said as he turns back into human form.

“Merlin, i really miss Peter.” Harry sighs as he lays back down.

First day of school came, and Harry made his way to his usual cabin, he was excited to meet Peter, maybe catch up with him before the school starts, but he was down on his luck. Peter had a fall while on his broom during one of his match, he had went to Hogwarts a week later. Even if he missed some of his lessons, he falls back into the quiet Peter just like that, he walked around school with the same fake smile with his arm in a cast. His hair had grown longer, he had grown bigger, and he had spent most of his time in the library or the student common room.

Peter had dropped out of the Quidditch team, according to Steve he needed to concentrate on his studies more, so that's why Ron took over his position. It was now harder for Harry to grab a hold onto Peter, he was either somewhere far from him or not even there. Peter seems to get his food directly from the kitchen or have some snacks hidden in his robes. Peter had decided to concentrate on his studies, so he had spend more time with Hermione instead. 

“Hermione!” Harry calls out as he watched Hermione walks with Peter to the library.

“Get us the usual spot alright.” Hermione said to Peter as she waves Peter away.

“Harry, what can i do for you?” Hermione greets Harry.

“Is Peter okay? I haven't talked to him in ages.” Harry sighs.

“He's alright. He just have to gain back his grades. His grades were falling pretty bad, his dad, made him take extra classes, they made a deal if he passed all the term exams then he could join back the Quidditch team.” Hermione explains.

“Maybe i can help him.” Harry offered.

“Harry, you're barely passing your studies too. It's better i help instead. Plus you have Ron to handle, looks like he's that in love with that Lavander girl.” Hermione said as she turns to him, pointing to the couple by the corner.

“Hermione, please take care of him okay. I really miss him.” Harry sighs.

“As long as you take care of yourself from others. Peter is really a jealous person.” Hermione hints to him, squeezing his shoulders, she hugs him and went off to the library.

It was the celebratory night, Gryffindor won a game, everyone was enjoying themselves in the common room when Peter walks in with Hermione, they were carrying their school books when someone pushed Peter. He drops his books, Peter crouched down to pick up his books, when he stood back up, he swore his blood went down to his feet, there in the middle of the room, Harry was kissing Ginny on the lips. In the middle of the common room. Peter drops his book and he pushed through the crowd and went up to his room, he rummaged through his trunk and got out his broom, he slips out of his room and went out to the pitch, he needed some fresh air.

Harry pushed Ginny away, apologizing to her, he had heard Peter's voice. He searched the crowd, only to locked eyes with Hermione, she had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. Harry pushed through the crowd and walks up to her.

“Tell me that Peter didn't see it.” Harry asked her, she just looked at him.

“Hermione i beg you, tell me Peter didn't see that.” Harry begs her.

“I warned you, not to hurt him. Did you ever listen to me?” Hermione asked him, pointing a finger at him, jabbing his chest, with tears running down her cheeks.

“I've told you Harry, thousands of times. Peter is vulnerable. He had spent his whole summer locked up in his room, he was depressed, he didn't want to study, he didn't want to come back to school at all. The only reason he had a cast on, was not because he had an injury during one of his match. He had cut himself, he was depressed. Because the boy he had ever loved, was too busy gaining popularity and ignoring his existence. The main reasons he had stopped playing Quidditch, was because of you, because playing Quidditch next to you, was the most happiest thing happened to him. He had decided to continue his studies because that's the only thing that could take away the pain. He wanted to make Tony and Steve proud of him. I'm dissapointed in you Harry.” Hermione said as tears ran down her face.

“Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know all that. Where is he?” Harry begged her.

“I don't know, he went up to his room.” Hermione sighs.

Harry rans up to their room, he pulls the curtain covering Peter's bed, he was not there. Harry sat on his bed, as he pulls up the Marauder's map, as he searched the map, locking his eyes on Peter's name, he was at the pitch, but he was surrounded by other professors, As he hides the map and got up from his bed, his room door was pushed open, Neville stood there panting.

“Peter, he was flying and it was raining suddenly and he couldn't control his broom, and he fall.” Neville breathes out.

“They send Peter straight to St Mugos! He was pretty bad.” Dean said behind him.

Harry felt his world crashing down on him, he was hyperventilating, he falls to the ground, everyone was rushing around, Harry could only watch everyone, it must have been exhausting to him, he had fallen asleep, when he woke up, he saw Steve and Tony in his room, packing Peter's trunk.

“Steve.” Harry called out.

“Leave my husband name out of your mouth.” Tony hissed, as he points a finger to Harry.

“Tony, stop. He never expect that to happen alright. Hush now, the other kids are asleep.” Steve said as he stops Tony.

“How about you wait at Dumbledore's office, we can floo from there.” Steve said, Tony huffs then walks out of the room.

“Harry dear, Peter's fine. But i think it's better for you both stay away from each other. I love my son. It hurts to see him this way, he loves you so much. If only you saw that.” Steve said as he walks over to Harry's bed.

“But i love him too, Steve.” Harry begins to sob.

“Give the both of you some time alright. Maybe it's not the right time. I'll give him some time to heal himself, maybe if the time is right, you both will meet each other again. Stay strong Harry.” Steve hugs him, rubbing his back.

“Please tell him that i love him.” Harry sobs into Steve's embrace.

“I will. For now you should rest, concentrate on Dumbledore's army, you have to defeat Lord Voldermort. I believe you can.” Steve rubs his back.

“Thank you Steve. Also I'm really sorry for what i have done.” Harry sobs.

“It's okay. I have to go now, Peter would be looking for us when he gets up.” Steve said as he pulls away.

“Take care young Harry. I'll see you again. Write to us anytime.” Steve said as he pulls the trunk with him out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter paced around his now empty bedroom, he sighs as he throws himself on his pillows, he missed having Steve around, Steve and Tony had rushed off to the ministry. Ever since Peter got injured, his parents had spend every waking hour with him. Peter might be a young adult now, but he really likes it when Steve or Tony tucks him in bed, sometimes they read him a book, other times they talked to him till he falls asleep. Peter was worried, last night Steve told him that the dark lord was active again and tonight there was something wrong, Peter could feel it in his gut

Peter sat up and walks over to his study table, he pulls out an ink and quill and a parchment, he scribbled a quick note and folds it nicely, he fetched his owl and kissed his head and off it went to Hogwarts. Ever since Peter got injured, he had spent every waking hour writing to Harry, and Harry too updates him about school. They kept in contact for the past 6 months, Harry had apologized umpteenth time, which Peter had kept forgiving him. Peter got up from his seat, and decided to go down to his living room, Peter sat down on his couch as he watched the fire dance in the fireplace, the crackling of the firewoods and the smell of burnt woods calm him down, as he falls asleep in the cold night.

Peter woke up when he heard someone flooed over, he sat up and rubs his eyes as he watched his parents came through the fireplace, followed by his friends and lastly Harry. Peter got up from his seat and ran up to Harry. Throwing himself into Harry's embrace, which Harry caught him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. They held each other so tight that they didn't realize their tears were falling when they pulled apart.

"Oh Peter! I've missed you!" Harry cries.

"I've missed you too, Harry!" Peter said as he wipes his tears.

"Enough of all the chit chat. Come no now boys and girls, wash up and get changed. We have to get you to Hogwarts." Professor Moody said.

"Dad , can Harry stay over tonight?" Peter asked.

"Better not son. It's really dangerous out here. He gets better protection in Hogwarts." Steve said as he bandages Tony's arm.

"But Pops." Peter whines.

"Peter, i think it's better i get back to Hogwarts. I promise to write to you alright." Harry comforts him.

"Fine. Whatever." Peter groans as he pulls Harry away, and they sat on the couch.

They sat there in silence as they held each others hands, they watched as everyone busied themselves, Peter saw the sadness in Remus face, he could see Harry was holding back his tears, everyone was here, except Sirius Black, then it hit him, something must have happened to Sirius. Peter badly wanted to ask Harry what's wrong, just then Professor Dumbledore flooed over.

"Now now childrens, let's get going now. One at a time, except for you Peter." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood by the fireplace.

"Take care of yourself Peter. I'll write soon. I promise. I love you." Harry said as he pulls Peter into a hug, kissing his cheeks as they pulled apart.

"Stay safe Harry." Peter calls out as he watched Harry disappeared into green smokes.

Peter then walks back up to his room, he got in bed and pulls his blanket up, covering his chest. Steve walks in and smiles at him.

"You're here to tuck me in huh?" Peter asked him.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to read a book or we could talk?" Steve replies as he walks over to Peter's side.

"Talk to me please. What happened tonight?" Peter asked.

"Well Harry had a dream or some sort, and when we got there the dark lord appear and there were alot of spells being cast, everyone got hit." Steve explained.

"Please tell me nothing happened to Sirius Black." Peter said as he looks at Steve.

"Well Bellatrix hit him, with a curse." Steve started.

"The forbidden curse." Peter breathe out shakily.

"Yes. And he dissapperate in front of Harry, Remus had to hold him back." Steve continued.

"No. Not Sirius. Harry had just got Sirius back, same as Remus." Peter starts to sob.

"I know son. The Dark Lord is back. I hope you would stay home, stay safe with us. I'm not sending you back to school after summer. Not yet." Steve said as he grabs Peter's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"But how about Harry then? The Dark Lord is after him, Pops." Peter said.

"Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, he will protect Harry, Pete. You don't have to worry." Steve reassures him.

"Promise me Pops, that would do anything to keep Harry safe." Peter begged.

"We promise you, Peter. We will do anything to keep him safe. He's like our own son too." Tony said as he walks into the room.

"For now get some rest. The elders are having a meeting in awhile. I'll get some potions ready for you." Steve said as he looks at Peter, wiping the strayed tear.

"Goodnight Dad, Pops. I love you." Peter said as Tony ruffles up his hair and kissed his forehead.

"We love you too, Son." Steve said as he turns and smiles at him, before leaving his room.

Peter laid in the darkness, begging every god that was listening, to keep Harry and his friends safe. To keep his parents safe. To keep Remus safe. Lastly for the Dark Lord to perish for what he did to Sirius Black.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been another 6 months of Peter staying at home, as he wasn’t allowed to join or finish his school year yet, he was supposed to be in his 6th year now. Steve and Tony were really strict with his education, he had known Professors coming in and out of his home, teaching whatever he needs, he had gone to the ministry to finish his exam and OWLs too, and he aced all of it. He was sitting at home learning Defence Against the Dark Arts with Remus and Tonks, where he had grown closer with them. Soon things took a change of course.

Peter had joined Steve and Tony to Bill’s and Fleur’s wedding, where he met Harry again, He had spent the whole night with Harry by his side, as Harry laid on his chest, Peter threads his fingers in Harry’s messy hair, kissing the top of his head.

“I know you can defeat him Harry, I believe in you.” Peter whispers, as they were sharing a room with Ron.

“I wish you could join us, Peter.” Harry whispers.

“I wish I could Harry. But you know how protective Steve and Tony is, I had to convinced them that I would be safe over here.” Peter whispers.

“It’s okay Peter, as long as I know you’re safe, I would be happy. I just hope things would go smoothly, or neither of us would die.” Harry sighs.

“I have my parents with me, you have your bestfriends with you. I trust Hermione and Ron to keep your safe babe. You can do this; I know you can.” Peter comforts him.

“I know I’ve told you tons of time, that I love you. Cos I really do. It’s crazy, I have been in love with since 3rd year. It’s really crazy, I thought it was normal to love your bestfriend, you know when I first cuddle up with you and I had the butterflies in my tummy, I was so nervous when you laid on my chest, I was so scared that you could hear the butterfly in them. When you first kissed my head, I felt warm in my chest, and I liked that, I always looked forward to it. I always loved flying on the broom with you.” Harry said as he sat up.

“I never told you this but, you know the first time I could cast the Patronus spell, you were my happiest memory. From the first time we flew together, to our first game, to everything we did together. So, whenever I need my Patronus, I kept thinking of you.” Harry said as he looks at Peter.

“Then let’s make more happy memories then.” Peter said as he sat up and leans closer to Harry, Harry tilts his head looking at him confuse.

Peter smiles as he cups Harry’s face and leans closer to him, Peter pressed his lips against Harry’s. He kissed Harry’s soft lips, Harry smiles into the kissed as he pulls Peter closer to him. Peter moans into the kiss as Harry threads his fingers in Peter’s soft curls, Peter smiles wider as Harry nibbles his lower lip. Peter pulls Harry on top of his laps, as Harry straddles him, they pulled apart as Harry giggled in Peter’s ears as he hides his blushing face into Peter’s neck.

“I love you, Harry.” Peter whispers.

“I love you too, Peter.” Harry replies.

“Do you guys maybe want to make out somewhere else? Some people want to sleep alright.” Ron groans as he sat up and throws a pillow at the boys.

“Alright, let’s go now baby.” Peter said, as he helps Harry up, and off they went to the living room.

Both boys got on the couch, they smile as Peter laid down with Harry on top of him. Harry hums as he traced Peter’s body, earning giggles from Peter. Both boys end up falling asleep. Peter woke up first, he rubs his tired eyes as Harry was still fast asleep on his stomach. Peter looks around to see Steve pouring a cup of coffee next to Remus, Remus turns to him and smiles as he lifts his cup to Peter. Remus then walks up to him, and crouch down next to him.

“You make Harry happy, and I hope you can forever make him happy. I might not be here long, and I can’t forever be here for him. All I ask is, stay with him, through thick and thins, through up and down, through it all. Love him unconditionally, that’s all I ask.” Remus whispers as he squeezed Peter’s shoulders.

“I can’t promise you that, Re. but I can promise you one thing.” Peter said as he threads his fingers in Harry’s soft locks.

“I’m going to love him till my last breath. I was raised by the best dads ever. And I’m going to continue that tradition. I never loved anyone as much as I love Harry, and I promise you that, I will love him as much as he loves me.” Peter reassures him, Remus smiles at him and ruffles up his hair.

As the night came, everyone was enjoying themselves at the wedding dinner, Molly and Arthur was dancing to the soft music, Ron and Hermione was moving to the song. Harry and Peter were swaying to the music, as Harry laid his head on top of Peter’s broad shoulders, Peter rest his hand on Harry’s lower back, as they enjoyed the evening. Everything was going smoothly till the death eaters came. Harry and Peter got pulled away.

“Harry!” Peter shouts as he looked around the crowd.

“Peter!” Harry shouts too.

Steve had pulled Peter away as they ran back into the burrow. Peter looked around as he watched Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and disapperates, Peter tried to pull away.

“Peter, stop!” Steve said as he pulls Peter.

“Harry, Pops I gotta go to Harry!” Peter shouts.

“Come on Baby! Harry will be okay. Trust me. Come on now.” Tony said as he pulls Peter away.

“Let’s go home now. It’s safer there.” Steve said as he grabs Peter’s and Tony’s hand.

As they got home, Peter collapse in Steve’s hand. He sobs as Steve held him tight.

“Come on now Baby. Harry will be fine. Trust us okay.” Tony rubs Peter’s back.

“I want Harry, Dad.” Peter sobs.

“He will be okay. Trust your Pops, he will find Harry and protect him.” Steve comforts him.

“For now, Peter, practice on your duelling alright. The war is on, you should protect yourself, I’ll get the rest of the order here and they can teach you how to protect yourself.” Tony comforts him.

“Remember this, Harry would want you safe, so please keep yourself safe. I have to go to the ministry now.” Steve said as he squeezed Peter’s shoulders.

“Be safe, Pops!” Peter said as he hugs Steve tighter.

“I will. Tony, you both go get some rest tonight. Tony don’t forget the protection charm, please close our floo system, I’ll ask the order to disapperates here instead.” Steve said as he grabs his cloak.

“I love you, take care of yourself and our son.” Steve said as he grabs his wand.

“I love you too baby. Stay safe!” Tony calls out.

“Take care Pops!” Peter calls out, just in time to hear Steve disapperates.


	10. Chapter 10

it has been 3 months since the war started, Peter was now in his basement with Remus by his side, Remus was teaching him how to duel with Fred and George. Peter was exhausted but he had to continue, Peter took a break and drank his water as Fred walks up to him.

“You alright there, Pete?” Fred asked as he too took a drink.

“I’m okay, just a little tired.” Peter breathes out.

“Take your time, Pete. You’re strong enough, I believe in you.” George said.

“Thanks guys. Want to continue after this?” Peter asked him.

“Yeah, but after lunch. Mum made stew today.” George grin at them.

“Alright, lunch first then.” Peter said.

As the boys went up, Steve stumbles through the door with Tony by his side. It seems like Steve had injured himself, Peter runs up to him and helped him up, supporting his lower back, as George went to grab some potions from the cabinet.

“How bad is it?” Peter asked as he laid Steve on the couch.

“Pretty bad, those fucking death eaters.” Tony groans as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Bring me the healing draught.” Tony instructed as pulls Steve’s shirt up.

“That looks pretty bad.” Peter groans as he looked at the deep wound on Steve’s torso.

“I’m fine, I’m just tired.” Steve hissed as Tony placed a few drops of the potions on his wound.

“Get him the dreamless potion, Peter get me the first aid kit please.” Tony said as he looks over to Fred then Peter, both boys’ nods and ran off to collect the things needed.

That night Peter sat on his parent’s bed, as he watched Steve fast asleep. Tony was fresh out of the shower, looking exhausted than ever. He rests his back against the headboard, as he looks up to Peter.

“Are you okay, Pete? How’s the training going?” Tony asked tiredly.

“I’m okay, I’m just worried for the both of you. I know you’re going against all those Deatheaters, protecting other witches and wizards, but please take care of yourself.” Peter sighs.

“We can take care of ourselves; you don’t have to worry about us. Have you heard from Harry yet?” Tony yawns.

“Last I heard from him was like a month ago, when Kreacher came over to send me a note. He said he was safe at the Black’s residences, but he was still on the run. I miss him so much, but I believe he can make it.” Peter sadly said.

“I believe he too can make it. Now get some rest alright, it’s pretty late right now.” Tony said.

“Alright. Goodnight Dad, I love you.” Peter said as he got up of bed.

“I love you too, spider monkey.” Tony tiredly chuckles.

Peter walks out the room, and went to his bedroom, he got changed into his pyjamas bottom and Harry’s old quidditch top and got into bed. He pulls Harry’s sweater close to him, and soon sleeps invite him. Peter dream that the Dark Lord had captured Harry, and was torturing him, Peter stood there and watched, he tried to scream for Harry’s name, but his voice couldn’t be heard.

“Harry!” Peter screams as he sat up, his room door was thrown open as Steve and Tony ran in.

“Are you okay baby?” Tony asked as he rans up to Peter’s side.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” Peter apologized.

“It’s okay Pete. You want me to get you a dreamless potion?” Steve offered.

“It’s okay Pop, maybe a cup of warm milk would be alright.” Peter replies, just then Fred ran into his room.

“Guys, the orders are here. It seems that we’re needed.” Fred said breathlessly.

“Peter, get dressed. Let’s go now.” Steve said as he pulls out something for Peter to wear.

Peter nods and got changed, he puts on his quidditch uniform and his jeans, he grabs his wand by his bedside table. As he walks down to the living room, most of the orders were there, everyone was getting ready, Steve adjusted Tony’s shirt as Tony buttons up Steve’s shirt, Tonks and Remus handed over young Teddy to Andromeda, Fred and George were getting their wands ready, Arthur and Molly prepared the floo for them, one by one went through the fireplace. As they reached Hogwarts, inside Professor McGonagall office, dusting the dirt off them, Ginny and Neville were there. Both of them went over and hugged Peter.

“I heard Harry is in the castle?” Peter asked them as they pulled apart.

“He is, come on now, Snape wants every student to meet at the great hall.” Ginny said as he pulls Peter along.

“Here put this on, pretend to be one of us.” Neville said as he hands Peter a robe.

As Peter stood in the crowd, hiding from Snape, he watched as Harry made his appearance, and with that he walks to Harry, standing in front of him, protecting him. He felt Harry grabs his hands, as they stood together, Harry squeezed his hands lightly, Peter smiles at him as he turns to him, pulling him into a hug.

“I knew it, you could make it.” Peter whispers.

“How can I live without you, after you promised me to love me till the end of your breath.” Harry replies.

“You heard it?” Peter asked as he looks at Harry.

“Every single word of it, and those words kept me alive for the past few months, especially when I wanted to give up, the thought of wanting to see you again, to hold you again, to kiss you again, made me want to fight this war.” Harry said.

“Oh, I miss you, Harry.” Peter said as he kissed Harry’s soft lips.

“I missed you too, love.” Harry said.

As they pulled apart and parted ways, they fought the war. Everyone was fighting against the dark lord; Peter didn’t realise that Harry had went into the forbidden forest to duel with the Dark Lord. When Peter came out of the castle to another commotion, he watched as Hagrid carried Harry’s lifeless body, Peter cried as he stood there, his heart was broken. He had saw Remus and Tonk’s body, Fred’s too, and now the love of his life, Peter was filled with anger as he tightens the grip of his wand. He watched as Draco walks up to the Dark lord, he swore he could hex that git, but only for Harry to suddenly fall off from Hagrid, Harry got up and started hexing the Dark Lord. Peter’s heart felt warm as he started hexing the other death eaters.

Once he was back inside, Peter fought along Molly and the rest of the Weasleys. Spells and charms filled the room, red, green, blue lights was everywhere. Next thing Peter knew, they had won the war, Peter watched as Harry walks into the school, he threw himself into Harry’s open arms. Kissing his whole face, as Harry chuckles tiredly.

“Down boy, you’re strangling him.” Tony said behind them.

“Let that boy breathe will you.” Steve said tiredly.

“I’m alright guys.” Harry chuckles as he rests his hand on Peter’s lower back.

“So, Harry, what’s your next plan?” Ginny asked as she looks at him.

“Firstly, I need a shower, then spend time with my boyfriend because I miss him so much.” Harry sighs as he kissed Peter’s cheek.

“Let’s go then.” Tony said tiredly.

“I’ll tell Minerva that we will come back tomorrow to help clean up the place.” Steve said as he walks away.

“You scared me when you played dead.” Peter said as he punched Harry’s arms.

“I don’t mean to baby. I’ll make it up to you, bubble bath alright.” Harry grins to Peter.

“As long as you boys keep it down.” Tony chuckles.

“Dad!” Peter whines.

“Let’s go now.” Steve said as he ran back to them.

19 years later, Peter stood at King Cross Station. He watched as Harry helped to pushed Teddy’s trolley. James and Teddy helped to push James and Albus trolley through the platform. Peter walks through the platform with Lily by his side. James and Teddy had gone off with their luggage as Albus stood there watching them, Peter nudges Harry as both of them looked over at Albus.

“You alright, Albus?” Harry asked him.

“Dad, what if I’m not sorted into Gryffindor? What if I was sorted into Slytherin?” Albus asked.

“Albus Severus Stark-Potter. You’re named after 2 greatest headmasters, one was from Gryffindor, while the other was from Slytherin. You can choose whatever house you want; the hat will listen to you too. Whatever house you get, me and your papa would be proud of you.” Harry said.

“Yeah, me too, little brother.” James nudges him.

“Now, now James. Take care of your little brother will you. No bullying him.” Peter warns him.

“Don’t worry Papa Pete! I’m there, I won’t let him bully Albus.” Teddy said next to him, as his hair turns a shade of blue, indicating mischief.

“Well you both better not bully him, I’ll kick your butt.” Lily warns them.

“Language, young girl. Come on now boys, the train won’t wait for you.” Harry said as he squeezed Lily’s shoulders.

“Take care now boys, have fun, but not too much fun. Stay out of mischief!” Peter calls out to the boys, as they waved their younger sister and fathers goodbye.

As Albus makes his way into a cabin, there was a pale skinned boy sitting by the window. Albus clears his throat as he walks in.

“Hi there, I’m sorry to bother you. It seems like all the other cabins are full, may I join you?” Albus asked.

“Sure thing, have a seat then.” The blonde pale kid said.

“I’m Albus Stark-Potter, first year.” Albus introduce himself.

“I’m Scorpius Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Scorpius replies as he held his hand out for a shake, which Albus took it with a smile.

Let’s say their first year won’t be so smooth sailing like they expected it to be, let’s see how far this new found friendship would take them.


End file.
